


Merry Christmas... Jack

by L_mouss



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, dipublish di sini karena ffn nggak ngijinin log-in, ff pertama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/L_mouss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahkan di hari natal pun Jack selalu sendiri. Dia tak mendapat hadiah maupun memberi hadiah.<br/>Tapi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas... Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rise of the guardian bukan milik saya. Saya membuat ff ini dengan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Ini hanya untuk FUN!!  
> RoTG © Dream Works  
> Rise of The Guardian ©Peter Ramsey  
> Note: Ff pertama disini, dibuat untuk merayakan natal. Dan udah dibuat dari tanggal 23 tapi baru bisa publish sekarang, T.T  
> Warning: authornya sakit jadi ceritanya mungkin aneh, T.T, typo dan slight ooc (mungkin)

Jack mendesah pelan saat dia mendarat di atas dahan pohon. Kepalanya ditengadahkan ke atas dan matanya menatap bulan dengan penuh tanda tanya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Jack melemparkan pertanyaan yang tak akan dijawab pada pria yang tinggal di bulan.

“Kenapa aku ada di dunia ini?”

Sang roh musim dingin terus menatap bulan seolah menanti jawaban yang dia tahu tak akan datang.

Setelah beberapa saat kepala Jack menunduk. Jack mendesah lagi sambil sebelah tangannya meremas batang utama pada pohon tempatnya berpijak. Jack kemudian duduk dengan bersandar di batang utama pohon itu. Kedua kakinya dilipat hingga bersentuhan dengan dadanya dan lututnya dipakai untuk menopang kedua tangannya. Dia lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya.

Malam ini adalah malam natal dan tentunya semua orang berbahagia. Anak-anak di seluruh dunia menunggu hadiah mereka di antar _Santa Claus_ , anggota keluarga berkumpul di ruang utama untuk menyanyikan lagu natal dalam sukacita, pohon-pohon natal dengan hiasan yang indah menyala-nyala di sudut ruangan. Ah, sungguh momen yang penuh kebahagiaan.

Tapi semua itu tak berlaku bagi Jack; sang roh musim dingin yang selalu sendirian. Tak dipercayai dan dianggap sebagai pengacau oleh manusia di bumi sejak 300 tahun yang lalu.

Saat pemikiran itu muncul di kepalanya, Jack meremas tongkatnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak:

'Aku di sini!'

'Tidak bisakah kalian melihatku!'

'Tidak bisakah kalian percaya eksistensiku?'

Tapi dia tahu itu percuma. Ya, percuma. Karena sekeras apapun dia berteriak, tak akan ada seorangpun yang akan mendengarnya.

* * *

 

XxX

* * *

 

Jack telah duduk di sana kurang lebih setengah jam saat telinganya menangkap suara tawa. Kepalanya langsung terangkat dan dia melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari sumber suara tersebut. Saat suara tawa itu terdengar lagi dia berdiri dan segera terbang mengikuti asal suara itu.

Dia tak mengerti mengapa dia ingin mencari tahu asal suara itu karena suara itu tak sama sekali familiar baginya. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk mencari tahu tentang suara itu.

Jack terus mengikuti suara itu hingga dia tiba di sebuah rumah.  Dia mengintip ruang tamu rumah itu lewat jendela.

Di sanalah dia temukan sumber suara tadi. Sepasang kakak beradik yang tengah main kejar-kejaran ditemani kedua orangtua mereka.

“Jamie waktunya tidur, bawa adikmu ke atas,” kata sang Ibu.

Sang anak laki-laki―Jamie― yang sedari tadi berusaha menangkap sang adik akhirnya berhasil melakukannya. Mereka jatuh berguling di lantai sambil tertawa keras. Akhirnya sang kakak bangun dan mencoba menarik adiknya untuk bangun.

“Ayo Sophie, cepat. Atau Santa tidak akan mengantarkan hadiah kita.”

Sang adik―Sophie― akhirnya bangun dan berjalan bersama menuju kamar mereka di lantai atas.

Sungguh, pemandangan itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Jack menghangat. Seolah kejadian itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tidak, tidak. Seolah dia pernah mengalami hal yang sama sebelumnya. Semacam _dèjávu._

Jack mencoba mengingat di mana kejadian itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi percuma, karena tak ada sedikitpun ingatan dalam kepalanya yang bisa membantunya.

Gerakan sang Ayah yang keluar sementara dan kembali dengan beberapa kotak kado menarik perhatian Jack. Sang Ayah menaruh kado-kado tersebut di bawah pohon natal mereka.

Ah, benar. Natal sangat identik dengan kado natal; hadiah yang diberikan seseorang pada orang yang disayanginya atau lebih tepatnya Santa yang memberinya. Terkadang Jack sedikit kebingungan mengenai hal tersebut.

Ah, tidak, tidak. Santa hanya memberi hadiah pada anak-anak. Sedangkan orang dewasa saling memberi hadiah pada sesama mereka.

Jack menghela napasnya. Memberi hadiah pada sesama yang disayangi. Jack tak punya sesama untuk disayangi. Dia bahkan tak mengenal seorangpun. Jadi dia tak akan memberi hadiah ataupun menerima hadiah.

Tapi…

Jack membekukan kaca jendela rumah itu kemudian menggambar sebuah kado di sana. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi gambar dan menariknya, Jack membuat gambar itu menjadi kado nyata yang terbuat dari kumpulan salju.

Dia kemudian berjalan menuju halaman rumah itu dan berdiri di tengah halaman.

“ _Merry christmas_ … Jack.”

Dan dengan itu dia membiarkan kadonya melayang naik ke atas hingga beberapa meter dan meledak menjadi serpihan-serpihan salju.

Dia kembali menatap bulan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan semua pertanyaan yang ingin dia tuturkan pada pria di bulan.

Tapi kemudian dia menggeleng seolah ingin mengenyahkan semua pikiran yang ada di kepalanya.

Dia menatap langit dan menerbangkan dirinya. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang tongkat diayunkan hingga salju-salju tercipta dan turun ke bumi.

Dia berteriak, “waktunya malam bersalju!”

* * *

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, ini awalnya diketik saat aku lagi sakit berat (sakit tenggorokan dan sebagainya) dan ternyata nggak jadi-jadi lalu diperbaki dan ditambahkan sana sini hingga jadilah seperti ini. Entah aneh atau tidak.  
> Truss karena ffn nggak ijinin masuk jadi aku publish di sini, semoga ada yang baca.  
> Mengenai timelinenya ini natal sebelum Jack kepilih jadi guardian. Karena jack kepilih pas dekat-dekat paskah (frebruari apa maret yah?) dan itu artinya dua apa tiga bulan?  
> Oh dan btw, yey!!! Jadilah ff pertama buat fandom RoTG. Ini mungkin satu dari tiga ff yang bakal aku sumbangkan buat fandom ini.  
> Mengenai apa yang menariknya ke adegan sophie dan jamie mungkin kejadian dejavu pas jack masih hidup dan bermain dengan adiknya. Kan difilmnya nggak ada tuh flashback detail tentang kehidupan Jack sebelum jadi jack frost. dan santa udah ada duluan tuh #maksa. Hehehe  
> Dan aku baru nonton filmnya sekali. Sekali doang!!! #pundungdipojokan. Jadi aku nggak terlalu hafal detailnya, dan karakterisasinya entah IC apa tidak #moga-mogaIC.  
> Dan apa Jack pas ketemu ama Jamie itu pertama kali atau tidak aku nggak tau. Tapi anggap aja ini pertama kali dia ketemu dengan jammie jadi pas ketemu lagi sebelum jadi guardian itu yang kedua #maksa.  
> Ohh, selamat natal semuanya. God bless you all, have a good holiday cause I’ll have one too. And happy new year.  
> Dan berhubung natal ada yang ingin berbaik hati untuk mereview ff ini? #modus. Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika anda mereview fic ini ataupun meninggalkan jejak di ff ini. 


End file.
